Max Lobo
Max Lobo is a major supporting character, as well as a journalist in Banana Fish. First seeing it's effects on his army friend Max, after meeting Ash in prison he then takes it upon himself to continue his investigations into Banana Fish. Profile Appearance Max has short, light brown hair, and thin eyebrows above his blue eyes. He usually wears casual attire not limited to a greenish blue jacket over an unbuttoned white shirt with a red collar. Personality A kind-hearted, brave, and often times funny man, Max is caring and affectionate, and would do anything for his friends, family, and those he is loyal to. He has combat experience as this side can show in certain situations. History He served in the United States army alongside his friend Griffin, and was in part of the NYPD for a while. He came to work as a reporter. Story Main Article: Max Lobo/Synopsis Abilities Being a former soldier from the Vietnam war (Iraq in the anime), Max Lobo has expertise in both hand to hand combat and marksmanship, and is physically adept in all of these despite years of being off any battle. His fighting ability is more than proven when he was able to confront Ash in a fistfight that ended in a stalemate, and is seen repeatedly when Ash is forced to fight hostiles. His quick-thinking has saved him and Ash in multiple occasions, making Max one of Ash's greatest allies. Relationships Griffin Max and Griffin served together in Vietnam (Iraq in the anime). When Griffin began abruptly firing into and killing their fellow squad members, Max shot him in the legs to incapacitate him. He looked into a dazed Griffin's face and asked him if he recognised his buddy. Jessica Randy Max's ex-wife who greets him with a shotgun when they meet again. Despite their friction they share the love of their son, and reconcile after a dangerous incident. Ash Lynx Max is shown to cooperate well with Ash but not so much as when they first met in jail. The two develop a deep respect for each other as the series progresses. Max even admits that Ash is like a son to him. They go to a gay bar together and pretend to be a couple.Episode 21 The Undefeated Max has shown to be one of the people with the most understanding of Ash, as seen during Ash's seeming betrayal and was able to realize that it was because Eiji's life was in danger without Ash confirming it. Max is also caring of Ash's deep sexual abuse trauma and burned all the recordings and photos of Ash's mistreatments both in order to avoid using it as evidence that would expose his miserable times for the world to see, but also to give Ash respite. Eiji Okumura He considers Eiji to be nice, and is keenly aware of his significance to Ash. At the same time he notes Eiji to be Ash's Achilles heel. Shunichi Ibe Max defends Ibe and they escape together from Golzine's mansion when imprisoned. Etymology Episode Appearances *Episode 01 A Perfect Day for Bananafish *Episode 03 Across the River and into the Trees *Episode 04 This Side of Paradise *Episode 05 From Death to Morning *Episode 06 My Lost City *Episode 07 The Rich Boy *Episode 08 Banal Story *Episode 09 Save Me The Waltz *Episode 10 Babylon Revisited *Episode 11 The Beautiful and Damned *Episode 12 To Have and Have Not *Episode 13 The Snows of Kilamanjaro *Episode 14 Tender is the Night *Episode 15 The Garden of Eden *Episode 16 Lo, The Poor Peacock *Episode 17 The Killers *Episode 18 Islands in the Stream *Episode 21 The Undefeated *Episode 22 As I Lay Dying *Episode 23 For Whom the Bell Tolls *Episode 24 The Catcher in the Rye Image Gallery Main Article: '' [[Max Lobo/Image Gallery|''Max Lobo/Image Gallery]] Quotes (To Jessica) "We need to stay apart so at least one of us survives." Trivia * Akimi Yoshida, the mangaka, has based his likeness on actor Harrison Ford. References Category:Characters Category:Male